Amu
Amu DBZ Maja Future Amu is the daughter of Android 6 and Android 7. She is not a fighter when she is little but when she turns 8 that's when things change. She is intrigued by the consept of fighting. So she gives it a try, she loves it.Then she and her cousins Nicole and Passion convince their other cousin Alison to try fighting. Alison ends up teaching her speed but she, Nicole, Passion still can't catch up with Alison's speed. She is close to both her mother and father she also knows that she can tell them anything. Amu is the sort of a "go with the flow kind of girl." Amu is a very acomplished mental fighter she is also a very talented when it comes to resolving situtions. You can always talk to Amu when you need help when your in a tight spot. Story Flashback When Amu is 5 she is kidnapped by Hahn. Her parents go on a rampage and when the Z Fighters/Gen 1 try to stop them it just infuriates them more. Amu is released when Hahn sees the damage that Android 6 and Android 7 have caused. Hahn's goal was never to hurt people just to show them what he was capible of. Amu was placed in the reckage and then Trunks found her and got her out of there. She kept quiet because she thought maybe Trunks knew where her parents were. So she let Trunks take her. As a twist the cross paths with 6 and 7 Amu tries to break free but Trunks grip is to strong. 6 and 7 demand for Amu's return but seeing as Trunks thinks Amu is just a civillian he flies her to "safety". Once they were on the ground 6 and 7 fire of a series of ki blasts they kept screaming Amu's name and demanding her return. Amu finally breaks Trunks grip on her, she then runs out and waves her arms and shouts "Mommy daddy I'm here, I'm here." 6 and 7 immeditley cease fire and drop to the ground. They shower her with love and affection then, 6 and 7 grab hands and their eyes glow bright an omminous bright blue and all the people they killed rose from the ashes and Z Fighters/Gen 1 look at each other in confusion, they think an earthquake has just taken place and they blacked out. The Z Fighters/Gen 1 are freaked out but they don't ask questions. Amu and her parents take off and they are happy to have each other back. Later on When Amu turns 16 she meets a saiyan boy named Ikuto and falls for him. Come to find out Ikuto is Vegeta's nephew. (Ikuto is Hathor's son and Hathor is Vegeta's older sister). They date for a year then he pops the question, she says yes and 2 months later she finds out she is pregnant with their triplets Ran, Miki, and Su. 2 years after that, she finds out she is pregnant again with their 4th child Diamond. Amu loves her girls and Ikuto to bits and she also has a big spot in her heart for her other family too. *Trivia* - She is part android - She meets Ikuto when she is 16 - She has pink ki - Her daughters names are Ran, Miki, Su and Diamond - She has a very good sense for fasion -Her ultimate attack is called the "Pink Magma Spash"